Settle The Score
by Little A Granger
Summary: Tyson has just lost a match against Robert in a tournament and Kai isn't happy. (This creation is a small piece about how twisted I could imagine their friendship being).


Settle The Score.  
Kai & Tyson (Friendship).

"He's going to kill him." Rei sweat dropped as he was trying to open Tyson's bedroom door that Kai had locked behind him. "What kinda locks does this place have!? Jeez!"

"Kai come on dude! This isn't cool!" Max protested, wishing he saw this coming earlier – Kai grabbing the Granger by his yellow t-shirt and dragging him to his bedroom.

"You lost to Robert!" He had that reaction on his face like he could bitch slap you into next year.

"Kai! Please don't make me feel any worse than I already feel man, I just can't take anymore." Tyson screeched whilst getting up from his desk in his bedroom. "I never meant to upset you. I just can't think straight at the moment…."

"You take the piss Tyson!"

Kai clenched his hand and aimed for a spot on his rival's figure, ready to give him what for. The blue haired beyblader was so angry that he couldn't think straight. Even his crimson eyes were seeing red and his muscles were tensing.

"Look, I understand why you're mad." The world champion gasped and dived down onto the ground to avoid his captain's sharp fist. He then grunted in pain as his injury then bounced off the solid dojo ground. He then screamed loudly, "Fuck this hurts!"

That's when Kai's temper then stepped down a level as he registered what just came out of the Dragoon holder's mouth. "Hurts?" He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the disappointment on the floor. _Was he generally being a weasel? Or did he have a genuine excuse? Hn –_ Kai asked himself.

"In the warm up match against Rei, his Drigger caught my leg Kai. It literally took a chunk out my leg…"

"Oh whatever Tyson."

"I'm being serious Kai! The medic in the dome said I should be in a wheelchair right now. Not walking around."

Tyson then sat himself up straight up against the bedroom wall. He was breathless and his body was weak, but the Granger wasn't ready to give up just yet as he reached down slowly to wrap his hands around the bottom of his jeans – pulling them up slowly to reveal the damage to his toned muscle.

The bandage was still showing signs of fresh blood on the surface, meanwhile his muscles was swollen to twice its size. It seemed like the Drigger bit-beast really was going for the kill in the warm up session.

"Hn." Kai huffed and crouched down to have a closer look at the evidence.

His heart rose into his throat and his fiery crimson eyes began to soften – but not for a second did Kai regret or take back anything he said. Oh no, he was too proud for that. Instead he brushed his hand against the bandage and bit down on his bottom lip when Tyson's leg twitched.

"You know that I wouldn't have let him beat me Kai…"

"Why didn't you sit on the bench and let me beyblade Robert?" Kai dominantly spoke over the innocent Japanese male. "You are a moran."

Tyson's brown eyes narrowed and his heart skipped a beat. He honestly would get up and strike Kai if he had the energy. "Look, it didn't hurt after the medic came and dressed the wound. But half way through the match, Dragoon could sense that I was suffering and even he couldn't concentrate." He explained, sounding a little sharper than usual. He'd had enough of Kai's intimidating behaviour now.

"You carried on despite the medic said no.."

"Oh and you haven't done that before!?" Tyson shouted and picked up his beyblade magazines from underneath his bed to throw at him in temper. "Stop being such a hypocrite Kai! So what, I lost. Do you think he deserved to win? Do you think he'd win any other time? NO!"

The Dranzer holder covered his face to protect himself from the magazines and a heavy sigh left his dry throat. "Hn. Fine I get it!" He snapped and stood up straight. Kai then pulled his beyblade and launcher from his belt and loaded it forcefully.

Leaving Tyson with a pale and curious expression on his face – suddenly he wasn't angry anymore. "What are you doing? Kai I can't beyblade, don't you listen?" He waved his arms and reached out to grab his rival by the leg.

But Kai stepped out of his reach and grinned like a naughty school boy who was about to do something that was worthy of a detention or two. "I'm going to put things right. Stay here." He explained and walked out the bedroom with his launcher firmly locked in his right hand.

"Put things right?" Tyson thought out loud and dived forward to try and grab a hold of Kai's scarf to hold him back. Sadly, he missed~

Kai was a fast man; he didn't slow down or stop for nothing or nobody when he had something on his mind. It was if the Hiwatari suddenly gained tunnel vision and everything else around him didn't matter until Kai got what he wanted.

 _What could that mean!?_ – He gasped and yelped out loud when his knee throbbed once more. That's when it finally hit him; Kai was going after Robert to settle the score for the justice of the Bladebreakers. Everyone knew that the Russian hated the thought of someone else beating Tyson other than Kai himself. It riled and humiliated him to the core – that's just how proud he was.

"REI! KAI'S GOING TO PICK A FIGHT!" Tyson shouted and banged his fists on the floor in temper. "Urghh!"

* * *

 **A/N:** This idea just kinda rolled from my fingers, if you get what I mean. I was unsure wither to post it or not at first, but after reading through it and giggling, I thought: "Hey why not?" I hope you enjoy the short creations guys. I know it could be longer, but it would drag on (in my opinion). **Little A Granger~**


End file.
